The Dragon Slayers
by AwesomeBrit223
Summary: Welcome to the Dragon Slayers, a support group created for teens and young adults that have been deemed as "lost" . This follows the stories of Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy as they learn what they have been missing and how to trust each other.
1. The Lightning Dragon's First Meeting

**A/N: This is my first** **Fairy Tail fanfiction. I am sorry if the characters seem OOC, but they will get better! So I hope you enjoy and please review!**

Tuesday, March 9th

I parked in front of the worn down building. Examining it, I saw its crackled paint and broken sidewalks, the stains of a sign that used to hang proudly, saying Magnolia Library. Taking it all in, I scowled. What a dump. The old man was really bringing me down to some new lows with this one. Seriously, a god damned support group.

_"This is the last straw, Laxus," The old man yelled as he picked me up from the police office a third time that month. Walking next to him, I remained silent, my headphones resting around my neck, and my hands in the pockets of my jacket. "Are you listening to me__young man? This is unforgivable. You are 21 years old. You shouldn't be getting into fights anymore. It is just childish!" _

_ "Yeah." I muttered. It wasn't as if I tried to get in trouble, but if you try to fight me, I do retaliate. Pulling out a lighter, I lite a cigar, and put it to my lips, inhaling the smoke. Calmed down a bit, I rebutted Makarov. _

_ "The punk asked for a fight, so I gave him one. It isn't my fault he wanted to get beat to a pulp," I growled, remembering the little twerp. "What does it matter anyway? And why are you even here? I thought that you said you were no longer going to pay my bail." A vein popped in the old man's head. _

_ "That is not the problem here, Laxus! The problem is that you continue to fight no matter what I say to stop you! I swear you are turning out to be just like your father," I glared at him and opened my mouth to argue. He was quick to cut me off. "I didn't want to resort to this, but you have exhausted all other options. Obviously, you have some underlying issues that you need to sort out, so starting next week you will be attending the Dragon Slayers every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. No exceptions." _

'The Dragon Slayers… who comes up with that goddamn stupid of a name.' The 'Dragon Slayers' was a support group for teenagers and young adults who have 'issues' that they need to sort out. According to Makarov, it included three other members at this point in time, two boys in their late teens, Gajeel and Natsu, and one girl who was in her early teens, Wendy.

'So this is his punishment, huh? I get to sit around and babysit, so that he can go off and work with his other delinquents at Fairy Tail.' For anyone that doesn't know, which most don't, Fairy Tail is an organization started to help delinquents find work and have kids feel like they are in a family, or so says Makarov. That bastard is so devoted to it and is actually its manager, but all he has done with it is filled it with a bunch asses.

Walking into the building, I was hit with the smells of dust and dampness. If the outside was bad, the inside was hell. It was like I had just stepped into a crypt. Everything had a fine layer of dust on it, and the shelves looked as if they had been rotting for a few years now. Even the librarian, who was sorting books, looked as if she was a corpse, and I was afraid that she might be. One thing stood out though. A small blue hair girl was sitting at the desk, her head buried in a book and her glasses falling off her nose. She was wearing a bright orange dress, and a yellow hairband, bring some light into the room. Her name tag read, 'Levy McGarden'. Overall, she had a sort of cute look, but definitely not my type.

Going up to her, I could barely open my mouth before she looked up and said, "You must be here for the Dragon Slayers! They met over in the commons. Have fun, and good luck." She returned to her reading. A little shocked, I began to slowly walk over to the commons. Were the people that come here only ever a part of the Dragon Slayers? Weren't there people who wanted books or stuff? Looking around again, I began to tell why she answered like that. This place was decrepit and probably had any true visitors since the 80s.

Walking to the commons, I saw a little girl with blue hair, dark than Levy's, in pig tails wearing a little white dress. Sitting on the chair next to hers was a little stuffed toy that looked like a white cat. To the girl's right, was another stuffed toy, this one being a light blue cat with a green cape. On her other side, past the white cat, there were two more stuffed toys, a black cat and a yellow one.

'Seriously, how many stuffed cat toys does this girl need?' I shook my head, and turned to head out the doors of this god forsaken place, when a little voice squeaked up at me.

"A-are you Laxus?" It was the damn brat with the cats. Pivoting, I came face to face – face to chest – with the midget. 'When did she even get out of her chair?' Taking a step back, I peered down on the girl and nodded.

"W-welcome. I heard from Mr. Makarov that you were coming today. I-I'm Wendy. Natsu and Gajeel will be here soon, I hope. Come, sit down," She took a hold of my hand and led me back to the circle of chairs. "Can you sit there please?" She pointed at the spot across from her. I complied and sat down. We stayed this way for a while, sitting in silence. The kid would look over sometimes, and then look away as if she was too terrified to say anything. After about twenty minutes of this, I broke the silence.

"So, what's with the… cats?" I said, carefully selecting my words. Her eyes met mine and widened suddenly, and her mouth formed into an "O". Quickly, she reached over to the yellow one, and held it out to me.

"This is Spark," She exclaimed, practically suffocating me with the toy's proximity to my face. I pushed my chair back, to breathe, when I noticed the lightning bolt scar over its left eye, similar to the one on my right eye. "She's yours."

I let out a laugh, and the girl looked a bit more frightened. "I don't need a stuff toy, kid. I am a grown ass man. So you can – " I was cut short by her sadden face. Cringing back into her chair, she muttered something about understanding, and dropped the cat back into its original spot.

'Shit, what am I supposed to do!' I reluctantly reached out and took the cat from its chair and sat it in my lap. The girl looked back at me, her face mixed with confusion and relief. She spoke once more, "I didn't know a lot about you, but Mr. Makarov showed me a picture of you, so I decided to your cat look like you." She beamed a thousand watt smile at me. I grumbled thanks back, and then she explained why she made them in the first place.

Apparently, the brat made the little white cat, or Carla as she calls it, when she was a kid. She took it everywhere with her, and especially to every Dragon Slayer meeting. After that, I sort of drifted off and stared around the library as she blabbered on and on, when something caught my eye.

Among, the dull browns and grays of this decaying library, there was a person with long, green hair drifting down their shoulders onto the lower back, the end of it tied. Two cowlicks jutted out from the side of their head. Currently, they were shelving books. As the kid went on and on, I observed this person. The way their slim fingers ran over the books was intriguing, to say the least, but what really stood out was how great they looked in such simple attire. A white dress shirt and black dress pants did wonders for them.

I smirked, 'Maybe this won't be so bad.' I would strive to come to more meetings if this one was there shelving each time. My concentration was broken, as a pink haired teen came almost flying into a nearby desk. He was followed by another teen with long black hair and way too many piercings. Seriously, too many.

"Natsu! Gajeel! How many times must you insist on entering this building through fighting each other?" A loud, anger, yet still eloquent male yelled. I looked to the source and was shocked. It was the voice of the shelver who I had just admired for ten minutes. That shelver was a guy. I, Laxus Dreyar, was admiring another man.


	2. The Iron Dragon's Day

**A/N: I again apologize in advance for bad characterization. I tried, I will get better. Next chapter will be a Wendy chapter. Thank you to DaughteroftheMafia and TheOneTheOnlyGajeelRedfox for reviewing! **

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this story. **

Tuesday, March 9th

So, my day was great. I woke up at noon, went to school, got yelled at for being five hours late to school, and then left after deeming school for assholes. Around 1:30, I went to Fairy Tail and talked to Gramps about our plan of attack, you know after he asked me why I wasn't in school and then lectured me about my education. For about a year now, I have been helping him look for his son. He was currently in business with the mob, so it was tricky to find him at first, but after that it was almost smooth sailing. You know, if you don't include the facts that I have almost been killed twice and am now pretending to be the lackey of a high ranking mobster, who could kill me if he found out I was a double spy, but yeah other than that it has been pretty smooth.

Around 2, I left for to go down to Hot Topic. Don't laugh. I work there. Not today but usually. They had a huge sale and with my worker's discount I got some new shirts. This isn't girly. Saving money isn't fucking girly. And they were not those goofy anima or whatever that shit is from the front, but the black band shirts from further back, so back off. I, also, got lectured by my boss about school. Yeah, it was annoying as fuck.

I left at like 3, the boss gives some damn long lectures, and head to the library for another one of those feely meetings. The Dragon Slayers, a group of asses who need to get some god damned lives. There was Wendy, who I have to admit is like a little angel, but goes on talking and talking. Then there is Natsu, the only words that come out of his mouth are 'Fight me, Gajeel'. Seriously, the kid was a nuisance, and I couldn't beat him up because then Levy will lecture me along with Makarov. Levy isn't a part of the Dragon Slayers, she just works at the library it happens to be held at, along with that stuffy old guy, yet he is like 18, Freed. She is a total pipsqueak with no bust, definitely not my type of woman. Though, her hair is kind of nice, I guess, and she can be cute when she has her head in a book… Nope, I don't like. No. Stop what you are thinking now. I don't like Levy McGarden in any way, shape, or form.

Now, back onto my great day, which if you haven't figured out yet was actually shit, I arrived at the library only to meet Natsu at the front doors. I glared him down as I walked up to him, and you know what the first thing to leave his god damned mouth was.

"Hey Gajeel. Up for a fight before the meeting." So the scenario played out smoothly. I walked past him into the library and then he followed, and then once inside I punched him in the mouth and sent him flying into a table. Smooth. Very smooth.

Freed then yelled at us, and some spiky blond stared at Freed with his face a picture of confusion and horror. I later learned his name was Laxus, and that he a new member of the Dragon Slayers, and was like 20. What did he even do for Makarov to put him with a bunch of teens? He sat through the whole meeting glaring at every one of us, and then listening to his god damn music, which was loud enough for everyone to hear. Thanks for the Queen music none of us cared to listen to.

Wendy gave Natsu and I cats like Carla. Mine was black with a scar. She said his name was Panterlily. I called him Lily for short. Not that I cared but it was nice to have a cat, even if stuffed. Natsu and Wendy had had their's forever, Natsu usually breaking his, so you can see how I kind of felt left a little. Mr. Spiky Blond Asshole got his earlier; it was named Sparkle or something. After the cats were distributed, we got on with the meeting. All of us were supposed to talk about our day and interactions, and see if we could have done something better. Usually, only Wendy talks, and today was no different. She was the only who actually talked about anything related to our "problems" at these meetings.

So, that was it. At 5:30, our meeting ended, and I left, went home and slept. At least, that is what should have happened, but no, Natsu the dumbass decided to bring up the fact that Mr. Classic Rock Spiky Blond Asshole was staring intently at Freed. A lot. And really goddamn loud. I think his exact words were most of the meeting. That might be an overstatement, and who the fuck actually cares. Why was he even paying attention to that in the first place?

So Spiky then glared at him and told him to shut the fuck up. Natsu laughed at him, Wendy sat there awkwardly, and Levy and Freed looked as if they were ready to stop a fight, which in the end they weren't. There was some serious tension in the air, and then Natsu, being the son of a bitch he is, made it worse.

"Got a crush on Freed?" Spiky punched him in the face. Freed looked shocked, and Levy face palmed. I tried to stop them, you know after a good five minutes, and a new understanding that Spiky was strong enough to probably kill Natsu if he wanted to. So, I stepped in between the two to be a barrier. You know to be a good guy, stop them, and have them sit down and calm down before Gramps killed them for fighting during a meeting.

They both punched me full force. I joined the fight.


	3. The Sky Dragon's Weakness

Wednesday, March 10th

Laying my head down on my desk, I sighed. Algebra was too complicated some days. With graphs and solving equations for xs and ys, I was having a hard time keeping up. Something was flicked at me, and I shot up in my seat. A few kids around me snickered, and, blushing, I looked down at the object that had hit my head. It was a very clumsy folded piece of white paper with a very nice cursive print on the front. I directed my attention at to the side of me, to see the bright pink haired girl staring at the board, with her hand in a peace sign towards me. Smiling, I opened up the paper.

'_What's wrong? Romeo and I are worried about you. ~Chelia'_

I quickly replied to her. _'I am sorry! I am fine, please don't worry.'_ I folded the paper up, and casually stretched my arm out towards Chelia. The paper fell into her arm, and she wasted no time to pick it up and read my reply. I faced forward to see a new problem on the board. Students around me were looking down at their notebooks, their pencils scratching on the paper as they tried to complete the problem quickly. Reading the question, I tried to think it through, when Chelia got up and bumped into my desk. After a few giggles from the rest of the class and many apologies, she walked up to the front to sharpen her pencil, passing Romeo and depositing a note on his desk.

_'You look distant. Is the class too hard? Do you need tutoring? I can help! And maybe we can get Romeo to join as well. He looks like he might need it to. ~Chelia' _

_ 'That would be nice, but I am at Fairy Tail after school and so is Romeo.' _I replied back as she returned to her seat, giving me a message from Romeo. I didn't read it automatically.

_ 'Then during lunch? Or maybe Mr. Dreyar will let you come over to Lamia Scale a couple times a week.'_

_ 'I would rather not bother him about it. Lunch would work though.' _

"Wendy, Chelia, do you both know the answer to the question already?" Our heads both shot up from what we were doing to look at the board. There was a new question. I looked up to my right, and Chelia to her left, to see Mr. Neekis smiling down on us. He put his hand out and we put our folded up notes in it. This wasn't the first time this had occurred, and at this point it was routine. Reading the notes, he looked at me directly.

"Talk to me after class, Wendy." Nodding, I lowered my head in shame and answered the problem on the board in silence. After 20 more minutes of problems and review, the bell rang. My eyes met Chelia's; she reassured me that it would be fine with her gaze. Going to the front of the classroom, my eyes focused on the floor.

"Wendy," I looked up but didn't make eye contact. "You wouldn't need Chelia to tutor you if you didn't pass notes to her in class. You understand this?" His voice was deep but gentle.

"I know." My voice wavered. That wasn't the only problem I faced in school though, but I didn't say anything else. With a short lecture and extra homework problems, I was allowed to leave.

Proceeding to my next class, I heard steps approaching me. I walked faster. They got faster; until a hand was on my shoulder and I froze. Behind me was one of them. I haven't really told anyone yet, but there were some eighth graders who decided that I would be fun to "toy" with. It's not like I am being bullied or anything; I just don't want to bother anyone with it.

"Well, if it isn't Little Miss Pigtails," The boy smiled, and slipped his arm around my shoulders. I shuddered and tried to step out of his grasp, but he just pulled me closer. "What are you doing in the halls after the late bell? Don't tell me you have become a rebel."

"N-no," Avoiding his eyes, I looked to the opposing wall, away from him. The zealous boy then grabbed one of my pigtails and began swirling it in between his fingers, tugging it in the process. I winced a bit, but he continued to torment my hair. "I was staying behind to talk to Mr. Neekis."

"Oh, that guy is such a pain," No, he isn't. I loved Mr. Neekis; even when he was a bit harsh with me, he only wanted the best for me. "But at least you aren't trying to be bad – it doesn't suit an innocent little thing like you – Miss. Teacher's Pet." He still had the pigtail in his fingers and I felt terribly uncomfortable at this point in time.

"Y-yeah, can you let go of me now? I need to get to class." The boy tugged hard on my ponytail, and out came a small shriek.

"Do you understand how much of a bitch, you are," He spat at me and I became rigid in his arm, "No one in this school likes you. You are infamous for how terrible you are as a person. When you speak, people cringe. When you answer a question, people roll their eyes. And when you walk down the halls, people are repulsed by how annoying and ignorant you are."

I was trapped. There he had me both arms around my waist and me pressed against the wall. He leaned in close enough that his mouth was against my ear. With a low tone and a sweet whisper, he continued.

"Everyone would be better if you never spoke again. Hell, they would be better if you were to just die. Even those two little supposed friends of yours. If you only knew what they said about you when you aren't there. They once had a whole conversation with my friend about how they would be better off without you." I felt the tears begin to stream down my face, as I stood there, dumbstruck in his arms by all that was just revealed to me. How could that be true? Did Chelia and Romeo think that way about me?

The boy pulled back, and looked me directly in the eyes. "Do you not believe me," One of his hands came to my cheek to caress my cheek and then wipe away my tears. With a sickly sweet smile, he gazed into my eyes, "If you don't believe, then just look around. Everyone despises you and that is the truth."

No, this couldn't be true. Chelia wouldn't be so nice and offer to tutor me if she really thought that of me. Romeo always greets me with smiles and he was one of the first to help me adjust to Fairy Tail. Those two… they are truly… the best people in this little world of mine… so they can't hate me, right?

"Remember that, Little Miss Pigtails," He hissed the final statement into my ear, and then let go of me. "Bye-bye!" And like that he was gone, down the hallway and away from me.

Yet once he was gone, I felt emptier than ever. Was this truth of my life? Was this the reason Makarov had put me in the Dragon Slayers - to make me a somewhat decent person, one that people could actually tolerate. If Chelia and Romeo felt this way, then could others as well. Levy, Gajeel, Lucy, and maybe even Natsu; all of them could hate me, like everyone else here.

Never had I doubt my friendships before. Never had I questioned the strength of bonds between my friends and I. Never had I thought I would be in a situation where I felt like I could talk to nobody. Never had I been scared to the point that I told nobody what occurred almost every day. Never had I felt like this- like everything around had begun collapsing. Never had I been bullied relentlessly for months- only to come to the point of tears and to doubt the foundation that my friends and I had set down when I first moved here.

For the first time, I realized I was a victim of bullying. Yet as walked to class, I swore never to speak of it to anyone. Because no one would listen to the girl they despise so much, now would they?


End file.
